memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Typhuss goes to Michael for help
(Starfleet Medical) Typhuss wakes up as Captain Tyson is there next to his biobed. Typhuss hey what happened Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Helena was taken last night, look I'm going to Michael for help says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson and gets off the biobed. Whoa, whoa you've got a concussion and you need a few days rest Admiral Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Typhuss. John Tyson looks at him. Sir we can get your daughter back we have experience with retrieving hostages alive Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Sorry not this time Captain, I don't need you help on this one, Michael helps people with big problems in Miami says Typhuss as he leaves. Admiral you need to rest you've got a concussion Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Admiral Kira as she gets him back into his room. And according to sensors from the Kingston a ship left Earth orbit it looked like a battle cruiser Captain Tyson says as he shows Typhuss the sensor records. You know nothing about Michael, he was in the Starfleet Marines and he used to be a Starfleet Intelligence operative, he can help you think he can't help because he's not a Starfleet officer, I read the stories and reports on how Michael helped people in Miami and he has a team, that's bull says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss read the sensor logs a ship left Earth orbit and went to warp speed your daughter's on board it Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. I read the damn sensor logs, you do things my way and bring Michael and his team and me if not stay the hell out of it says Typhuss as he looks at John. The Kingston's being prep right now Admiral she'll be ready to go by 1800 hours Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. I need to contact Michael says Typhuss as he looks at John. Use my office Admiral but take it slow don't want you passing out on us Doctor Murphy says as she helps Typhuss to her office. Typhuss sits down and gets on the com with Michael. Typhuss what up little bro I was just about to call you Michael says on the monitor. I need your help, Helena was taken last night and I need you and your team to help rescue her says Typhuss as he looks at Michael on the screen. We'll be there in a few minutes bro Michael says on the screen. Thanks says Typhuss as he ends the transmission. (Space, warp speed) The warship is at high warp. (Brig) Oh, my head Helen says as she wakes up from being stunned and she sees someone behind the force field. Where am I Helena says as she looks at the guard. He says nothing then a familiar face walks up to the cell. Commander Kiva I should of known the Lucian Alliance was behind my kidnapping Helena says as she looks at her. She smiles. You're gonna help us or end up like your dad's cousin a broken shell of a woman Kiva says as she looks at Helena behind the force field and leaves the brig. (Earth orbit) The USS Kingston is in orbit. (Deck 6, transporter room 2) Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira are awaiting the arrival of Michael and his team. Are you sure they've been cleared to be aboard a Daedalus class battlecruiser sir? Captain Tyson asked Admiral Kira. I cleared them, Captain and I asked them to come says Typhuss as he looks at John. He nods at the chief and she beams them aboard. Michael Halliwell welcome aboard the USS Kingston I'm Captain John Tyson commanding officer of this ship, and this is my first officer Commander Sarah Mitchell, chief tactical officer Lieutenant Commander Y'Cari Doral, and my chief medical officer Doctor Carol Murphy and I believe you already know Admiral Kira Captain Tyson says as he looks at Michael. He nods at him when Commander Y'Cari walks up to them. Per ship regulations I'll have to ask you to hand me your sidearms Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at Michael and his team. They remove their sidearms from their belt buckles and hands them to the chief of security and Michael looks around the ship. So, this is a Daedalus class battleruiser Michael says as he looks around the ship. Take a good look Michael there are some classified areas of the ship such as the Asgard control room Captain Tyson says as he looks at Michael. He looks at Typhuss. Standard protocol little bro? Michael says as he looks at Typhuss as they head to the turbolift to head to the guest quarters on deck 8. Yeah they are, you will get your weapons back when we go on the rescue mission says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Deck 8 guest quarters Captain Tyson says as he gives the computer a command. So Captain what can you tell us about the place where Helena was taken last night Michael says as he looks at Captain Tyson. John looks at him. We're still examining the site of the attack and we'll know more when we're done for now Captain Tyson says as he looks at Michael. The lift stops as the group piles out when Typhuss looks at John. Do you have a problem with my brother, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. No sir I don't have a problem with your brother sir Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira as the lift takes them up to the bridge. (Main bridge) Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira walks out of the lift and onto the bridge as John sits in the Captain's chair. Anything from our search party on the surface Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Hailey. She looks at him. Yes, sir they've found a trace amount of a Romulan transporter signature Hailey reports as she looks at both Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira. What the hell would the Romulans want with Helena says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Hailey. I'm not sure sir but I have been in contact with a Romulan I went to the Academy with he says that he's seen his father talk to a woman wearing the uniform of the Lucian Alliance Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at both the officers. I wonder if its Commander Kiva says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Hailey. Maybe but why would they take her anyway then Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. To get to me for revenge, I was the one who helped Colonel Young to stop Kiva from getting Destiny says Typhuss as he looks at John. I read the reports on it and she tried to take the Kingston as well Captain Tyson says as he looked at Typhuss. Typhuss leaves the bridge to talk to Michael. (Deck 8, guest quarters) Typhuss walks in to find Michael, Fiona, Sam and Jesse talking. Admiral Kira sir Michael says as he sees Typhuss show up. Did you just call me Admiral and sir at the same time, Typhuss will do just fine, you are not in Starfleet Michael says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He smiles. So what do you need Typhuss? Michael says as he looks at his brother as the stars are streaking by the ship. They found a trace amount of a Romulan transporter signature where Helena was attacked, we may have another lead Commander Kiva of the Lucian Alliance may have Helena the Romulans could have just transported Helena to Kiva says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Michael looks at him. We're on course for the border right now maybe she's still in the hands of the Empire Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. Then Fiona looks at him. Typhuss we'll get her back Fiona says as she looks at Typhuss. I know we will, sorry that the guest quarters are small that's the one thing I hate about the Daedalus class battleruiser says Typhuss as he looks at Fiona. Oh, its fine I'm in quarters next door just wanted to chat with the guys about the rescue mission plans when we get there Fiona says as she looks at Typhuss. Red alert all hands battle stations this is not a drill I repeat red alert all hands to your combat stations Commander Mitchell says over the com. Typhuss leaves the quarters to head to the bridge. (Main bridge, red alert) Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge. Report, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. John turns to Typhuss. We think we found the cruiser Captain Tyson says as he shows Typhuss the drifting hulk. The cruiser took a hell of a beating says Typhuss as he looks at John. John nods at him. Are there any life signs aboard the cruiser says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Hailey. Lieutenant Hailey looks at the console. No, sir Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at her console.